An Ode for Cruelty
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: He kissed her mouth and Life breathed into her. Crossover: Lucius/Mary van Tassel. Dark!fic. Full warnings inside. Complete.


A/N: This was written for my dear friend Chloe (liona5).

**Warnings:** Dark!fic, sex, slight suggestion of necrophilia, bit of blood play and use of profanity.

An Ode for Cruelty

The blade was cold. Colder than he expected as he dragged the tip down his palm and watched as his blood welled and seeped out. Drops fell onto the stone floor and in the circle the air crackled as the spell was completed. Black smoke rose, swirling and building till it appeared as a veil hanging and rippling in the charged atmosphere. He heard whispers of the ages transcending time, the living and the dead, their words blurring together into incoherent speech.

Night after night he had listened but still the voices remained distant. He almost closed the gate when he heard a voice call, softly but audible enough. The voice was a siren's song and he brushed his fingers against the veil, the wisps of black smoke whirled around his hand.

He thought he saw a phantom outline of woman behind the screen and as he drew back, slowly from the black depths a hand emerged. Pale fingers uncurled, reaching out and though his heart hammered in his chest he, in a mesmerized state, reached out. Her fingers were cold and they gripped him tightly, urging him to pull and he did.

Gradually the mist revealed to him a woman with long white blonde hair which made him think of his wife. Her skin was almost translucent and she looked quite lifeless except for her eyes that focused upon him.

Around them time collided and splintered. The smoke clung to her, she only able to go so far into the circle that he had created for protection. She titled her head to the side and he could not help but wonder at her beauty.

Her voice sounded hollow when she asked for his name and he gave it after a moment's pause. He realised that his hand was still gripping hers. He met her eyes and it felt as if he was beginning to drown. He demanded her name in return, trying to remove his hand but she didn't let him go, her nails digging in creating half-moon imprints on his skin.

"Mary," she replied and now a small smile shifted over her lips. "Mary van Tassel."

She let go suddenly and the mist began to cover her, he took a step forward as if to stop her and her smile was sturdier now.

She laughed distantly and then she was gone. The veil evaporated suddenly breaking all connections but he heard her voice ringing in his ears dimly aware of his blood still running down his hand.

-/-

Time fractured as the black smoke spun up and his blood dripped onto the stone floor. He took her hand again and drew her out and the stronger she became.

-/-

He kissed her mouth and Life breathed into her. He kissed her and his heart began to beat in time with hers.

-/-

As he covered her body with his own, her breath caught and hung in the air. Still in the circle the veil seemed to tremble with their union. He dragged his mouth down her neck, feeling her pulse leap against his lips and her nails scored down his back, drawing blood.

-/-

He pushed in and filled her, life flowed through her body and closed up the void. Her skin had lost its ghostly hue and hot blood rushed underneath. She cried out as he thrust into her, her hips bucked beneath him and he groaned over and over as she clenched around him.

When she comes it's with a small scream that echoed around his head.

-/-

They fuck again and again, night after night. Time jarred each time he took her or she moved above him in urgency. She brought his bloody hand to lick the wound as he came and something glimmered in her eyes. Shadows passed over her, decaying her face and then the light moved and she was born again, beautiful and bright.

-/-

He did not call her for three nights but the yearning soon broke his resolve. When she emerged from the black smoke she looked faint but when he kissed her, she took his breath into herself and filled her lungs.

She drove him further, demanding more and more as punishment for neglecting her. He felt her bite, the sharp sting over her teeth that made his cock harder than ever. He pulled on her hair as he fucked her from behind and her pleasured gasps filled the circle.

-/-

He felt weak as she rolled off of him, her hand tracing light patterns above his thundering heart.

He looked at her and she gave him a smile that sent a cold shiver down his spine.

-/-

His gaze swam flickering between dark and light as he lay on the stone floor. His fingers were sticky with his blood that soon cooled and the bloody dagger glinted dangerously to his right. Suddenly her face loomed in, so beautiful but so cruel as she titled her head in mock concern. He tried to speak but blood bubbled at his lips and she brushed her thumb against his mouth, smearing his blood over his lips and chin.

She was so real, so tangible though her hands were as cold as they were when he first touched her. As he lay dying she felt life roar in her veins and the veil slowly evaporated. He tried to move his head away but her hands gripped his face and she leaned down.

"A life for a life," she whispered, stroking his hair off of his face.

"You…" he spluttered as more blood rose.

"I thank you Lucius Malfoy," she breathed, her breath falling against his lips. "From bringing me back to life again."

"No…" he tried to struggle but his limbs were too heavy and she let out a low chuckle.

"Oh love, so there will be no more pain," she told him and then kissed him fiercely, her tongue lapping at the blood in his mouth.

He only glimpsed her when she pulled back, a single bead of blood dripped off her chin and then darkness swept over him.

-/-

And as he died, cruel beauty stood up with her gown stained in his blood, and she smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Fin.<em>


End file.
